An electrophotographic copying apparatus having edited image forming and data input capabilities is known which has an edited mode of copying operation in which images of a given document can be copied and printed in a plurality of colors. An advanced version of such a copying apparatus further allows designation of a localized area so that the images within the designated area may be copied and printed in any desired color or may be erased. Such a copying apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Provisional Patent Publication (Kokai) 60-237469.
A prior-art copying apparatus of this type however has an inconvenience in that only a single color can be used for the designated area and, thus it is not allowed to use one color for one designated area and another color for another designated area. If it is desired to have images within two different areas be printed respectively in different colors, the operator is compelled to use two consecutive cycles of copying operation. During the first cycle of operation, the images in one designated area are duplicated and printed in one color and the images in another designated area are duplicated and printed in another color during the second cycle of operation. Laborious and time-consuming efforts are thus required for the operator to produce a copy with two or more localized areas printed in different colors, respectively. If the two or more localized areas are at least partly overlapped by each other or one localized area in its entirety is contained within the coverage of another localized area, then the result will be that the images in the overlapped portions of the areas will be printed in two colors, which gives rise to deterioration in the contrast of the resultant duplicate images.